WindClan
Welcome to WindClan's forum! Here you can chat about everything to do with WindClan! Smoketail88 23:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Crowfeather In my opinion, Crowfeather is the best WindClan cat. Who agrees with me? Feline 28 17:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I do love Crowfeather(He's hilarious) but I like Tallstar more.From,~Moonstar~ I think Onewhisker was cool! And Deadfoot too as well as Tallstar. Out of all the four leaders we start off with Tallstar lived the longest into the next series. Good Tallstar!Sir Rock 06:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) One''whisker'' was awesome. But One''star'' wasn't very nice. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 22:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! i liked onewhisker better than him being a leader... :) my favorite character in Windclan is Tallstar! Hailstar15 02:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Tallstar is totally the best. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Crowpool Who loved CrowXLeaf? Im a MAJOR supporter, and was devastated when he mated with Nightcloud! -Spits on CrowXNight- Nor am I a fan of their son (Breezepelt)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ OMG! I think exact same thing! :) Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Me too! They sounded so sweet together! I LOVED the book they were in together! But then after he got all angry at Leafpool and now he has a different mate and a son who wants to kill him for making them half Thunderclan! :( I Am The Chosen One... 01:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) -Spits on Onestar.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Yes! He's so mean and evil! Like when he attacked ThunderClan! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I know!I was like:That's not cool,man!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Yeah! To Onestar: Just stop! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Onestar:Yeah!If it weren't for Firestar,you would be living in a tunnel!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Onestar: You better not do that again! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 01:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) My favorite WindClan cat is Sedgewhisker.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I like Crowfeather. Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 01:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I like him,too.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! crowfethr shooldnt hav mated w/ nightcloud though y woold u do tht Shadowclanrules! 16:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I like him too, even though he can be a bit of a pain StaraptorEmpoleon♥UK is better than the US♥ 20:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Onestar! What happened to him! He and Firestar were best buds in the first series but now Onestar is being a total jerk! DuststarLeader of DustClan I liked Onestar till he was mean to Firestar.Firestar was so nice to him and Onestar was a jerk! I just want to punch him in the face!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Yeah,me too!I liked him when he was a warrior,but I hated him when he became the leader.From,~Moonstar~ Mudclaw should have become leader! Tallstar's last wish was in vain! DuststarLeader of DustClan I hate Mudclaw just as much as Onestar.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Eck! -Spits on both Onestar and Mudclaw- Im all for she-leaders! Girls are suppossed to be more dramatic, but these two made the top of the list of "Most Dramatic annoying pieces of Crow-food ever!"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah! XD *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) If You Were A WindClan Cat? If I were a WindClan cat I would be a warrior named Silverwind. I would be a mottled gray blue she-cat with deep blue eyes. I would be one of the fastest cats ever becuase I love to run with my follow WindClan cats! Aniju Aura 05:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I would be Blastpelt a light brown spotted tom amber eyes. I would be one of the biggest, if not the biggest cat in the clan. I woudl be a Savannah. Me and Silverwind can go running together. We be the bast hunters around!Sir Rock 06:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) If I were a WindClan cat, I would be named Swiftfire, and I would hunt rabbits and explore tunnels all day! -- Go Sweden! 20:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually not sure! :) Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I would be the Medicene cat named Hazelflower a light brown she-cat with white paws!Oh and hazel eyes.From,~Moonstar~ I would be Vanillafrost- a white lilac she-cat with cream stripes and lime green eyes! She wou.d be medicine cat!Silver 21:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans